Doctor Who Femslash Week
by asarahworld
Summary: A celebration of all the lovely femslash potential in Doctor Who, hosted by perfectlyrose and dimensionhoppingrose over on Tumblr.
1. Canon Divergent

DW Femslash Week Day 1:

Canon Divergent: A canon divergence AU is a term used in some fandoms for fanfiction set in a universe that diverges relatively narrowly from canon, with a point of departure in a character's backstory or even during canon.

I don't know that this is necessarily divergent, but… *shrugs*

"The parents are wanting to see me," Jenny Flint spoke plainly, desperate to hide the fear in her voice.

"Whatever for?" Vastra snapped, lifting the veil from her face to look at her wife.

"I don't know," Jenny held out an envelope, her hand shaking, her eyes silently imploring her wife to take it. "This came the other day, while you were out. I've been too frightened to open it."

Vastra reached for the envelope and slit it open with a deft flick of her wrist. Her eyes scanned the letter; Jenny watched with a tumult of mixed emotions. "What's it say?" She asked shakily.

"Jenny, darling." Vastra hesitated.

"Read it," Jenny commanded quietly. Vastra looked up from the paper, and her resolve held.

"No," she said firmly. "Jenny, no. I can't let you, these people, they have no right to contact you in such manner," her sentences became fragmented.

"Vastra, whatever has happened?" Jenny cried. She leapt from the sofa upon which she had situated herself, running to her wife.

"Jenny, please, believe me. It is of no concern of yours. The letter may have been addressed to you, but they had no right to send it."

"They want to see me," Jenny said flatly. At Vastra's tiny nod, she deflated slightly. "Why?"

"Your father is ill," Vastra crumpled the letter. "He wishes to see you."

"He's summoned me?" Jenny asked, slightly incredulous.

"Jenny, you do not need to answer to him," Vastra's rage was smoldering.

"I know," Jenny tried to placate her wife. "Darling, I would have never gone without you. Write him back." As Vastra tried to protest, Jenny silenced her. "If he is truly ill, and I do not see him," Jenny's upper lip curled inwards, "there is a slight possibility that I may regret it."

Vastra penned a reply and was about to seal its envelope when Jenny spoke once more. "But be sure to tell him that I shan't be coming without my wife."


	2. Friends to Lovers

Day Two: Friends to lovers / childhood friends / enemies to friends to lovers / co-workers to lovers

The girl was a human. An ape. Meat. And yet, Vastra did not eat her. The Silurian warrior took the ape on as a housemaid. She certainly hadn't expected to fall in love with her. Humans were weak, stupid, slightly higher evolved than their furry cousins. They had no business being the lover of a Silurian warrior from beyond their history.

"My name's Jenny, marm."

Jenny. How could she _not_ know the girl's name, when she saw her face every night in her dreams.

"Yes. Have you finished your duties?" Vastra asked, somewhat more sharply than she'd intended.

"Yes marm," Jenny bobbed. "Is there anything else that you'd be requiring of me, marm?" The woman behind the thick veil fascinated Jenny, engaged her dreams nightly, and every day Jenny quashed these feelings by telling herself that Madame was most definitely not interested in women, certainly not a servant.

Vastra wished to ask the human to… but humans didn't have useful protocols for this sort of thing. She did not wish to bed Jenny, at least not without getting to know her better as a person. She did not wish to visit with Jenny, as one lady to another. Had she been another Silurian, it would have been a nonissue.

After months of mutual habitation, Vastra finally confessed two secrets to Jenny.

"I am not human," she said slowly, facing the wall. "Even within my own home, for the past several months, I have not shunned the veil." _For fear that you would reject me outright_ , she added silently.

Jenny took the news rather well. "Aye, marm. I'd rather suspected something, not so strange as this, but I knew you weren't the usual human." She said boldly.

"And I," Vastra turned to look at Jenny. Slowly, she lifted the veil from her face. Jenny gasped.

"You're beautiful," she murmured.

"I must admit that you have intrigued me, Jenny. I was all but against allowing a human in my home."

"Marm," Jenny said hesitantly.

"Vastra, please." The Silurian interrupted softly.

"Vastra," Jenny started haltingly. "Are you, I mean, you're not just,"

"Jenny. Would you allow me to engage in the human ritual of courtship with you?" Vastra noticed that she was holding her breath in anticipation of Jenny's response.

Jenny nodded slightly, her eyes closed, her lips pressed together in a tight smile. Vastra watched, her eyes widening fractionally when Jenny didn't answer.

"Yes, _yes_ , I would be honoured to be courted by such an esteemed detective," Jenny beamed, her eyes leaking small tears of joy.


	3. Forbidden Love

Love was, mused Jenny, a strange thing. Always described as something so beautiful, fragile, precious, when the truth was far more dangerous. Love was an everyday occurrence. It was cleaning the house while her wife investigated. It was how naturally Vastra called her 'my darling' or how Jenny muttered 'daft lizard' with a smile on her face. Since day one, they had been ready to show the world and shout "This is _my_ wife!", but alas, the nineteenth century was not ready to see a homosexual relationship of any kind, let alone one that was inter-species. Not that it mattered to Jenny. In fact, she revelled in the knowledge that her relationship with Madame Vastra was secret, known only to themselves and select others. That Vastra appeared for all the world an eligible bachelorette, and always came home to her. To Jenny.


	4. AU

"Jenny," Vastra called from the foyer, donning her veiled hat.

"Yes, darling?" Jenny made her way to where she heard her wife calling from the kitchen, cleaning up from breakfast.

"Scotland Yard requires assistance," Vastra said imperiously. Jenny pressed her hands to her lips to hide her giggling.

"Of course they do," Jenny replied grandly. "Always calling on the 'Great Detective', the second-best investigator in all of England."

Vastra stilled. "Whatever do you mean by that, dear?" Vastra asked, masking the questioning in her voice with light amusement.

"I hear tell," Jenny stage-whispered dramatically, "that a certain A. C. Doyle has created a highly intelligent character, a detective, published in _Lippencott's_."

"A mere figment of the mind of a man," Vastra smirked dismissively.

"Perhaps." A small smile formed on Jenny's lips. "Perhaps not."

"Are you suggesting that Doyle has based his creation on a real detective?" Vastra asked, somewhat more sharply than she had intended.

Jenny said nothing, watching her lover with great interest. Vastra shook her head.

"It matters not. I am needed elsewhere; I shall see you when I get home."

"Of course, my darling." Jenny kissed her wife passionately, her hands lightly caressing Vastra's scaly skin.


	5. Smut Fest

A/N: This chapter, I think, should have a T rating. If you read my other fics, you'll notice that I am not an avid writer of smut. I am not an experienced writer of smut. So, enjoy.

"Vastra," Jenny said tentatively.

"Yes?" The detective questioned, her eyes, alight with worry over the hesitancy in Jenny's voice, looking up from her papers to her wife's form. They widened.

"Whatever are you doing in your robe, darling? It's not even half-six." Vastra inquired incredulously.

"There was a package on the doorstep with my name on it." Jenny replied. "This was in it." Vastra knew that she didn't mean the robe. "It was signed J. H."

Vastra racked her brains for any person she had met with those initials and drew a blank.

"It's a wedding present, the sender wrote on a card. It's not of our time."

Vastra's eyes narrowed.

"A friend of the Doctor," Jenny elucidated, and Vastra knew from the inflections in her wife's voice that she meant _the_ Doctor.

Jenny nervously undid her robe, smiling as Vastra became visibly aroused. "Seems like this friend knows what he's picking out," she muttered, somewhat nervously, though encouraged by her wife's reaction.

"Indeed," Vastra whispered, greedily drinking in the sight of Jenny and her attire.

The dark red top resembled a corset, though it was clear to both women that it was intended to be worn without outerwear. Jenny quickly dropped her robe to the floor, revealing black fishnet stockings held up with garters, and crimson lacy knickers.

"Jenny," Vastra was awestruck. "So _beautiful_ ," she gazed lovingly at her wife's figure.

"Do you think?" Jenny put on a rather sultry air. Vastra bit her bottom lip, her tongue unwittingly flicking out. Jenny continued, "I wonder what shall I do tonight; perhaps, I shall lounge in the sitting room." And with that, Jenny left the detective in the entrance.

As Jenny's figure disappeared down the hall, Vastra came to her senses and followed her wife. True to her word, Jenny was stretched out on the sitting room settee, her figure provocatively illustrated by the futurist clothing. Vastra went to her wife at once and roughly, possessively, kissed her lips.

"This is a _very_ nice outfit," she hissed appreciatively. Jenny pressed her lips against Vastra's in equal fervour.

"Perhaps we should see about getting a matching set," Jenny whispered breathlessly, her hands scrabbling at the many layers of clothing that still covered her wife. One by one, Vastra shed her jacket, her vest, her shirt, until Jenny was practically tearing the material from her skin.

"Anxious tonight, my love?" Vastra asked teasingly. Jenny responded by running her hands around Vastra's torso and kissing her hungrily. Her hands wandered upward, over Vastra's shoulders and towards her face.

"Darling," Jenny husked.

At once, Vastra returned Jenny's touch. She caressed her lover's soft, firm arms as Jenny pulled the Silurian's mouth closer to her own. Jenny began to breathe harder and called Vastra's name as she reached her orgasm. Vastra, in turn, was quickly becoming worked up to the point that one touch from her wife sent masses of pleasure coursing swiftly through her. Fingers stroked scales and caressed soft pink flesh. Legs entwined, and noses nuzzled closer to their pleasure centres; both lovers intoxicated by the other's presence.


	6. Free Day'

Vastra looked into the beautiful brown eyes of her human wife. "I love you," she whispered reverently. "Never doubt that. Not for one second, not ever."

"Course I know that," Jenny's small smile was ever endearing. "Daft lizard, I love you," she replied, just as softly.

No matter how many times they exchanged 'I love you's, or kissed, it was always something special. Hearts always racing, words spoken tenderly, a soft touch. Usually for better, sometimes for worse, they always came through stronger, and in love.


End file.
